


【德哈】一对一网课

by Hecateee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ▲伪一对一▲ooc沙雕小甜饼▲纪念一下我的网课生活
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】一对一网课

窗帘猝不及防被德拉科拉开，和煦的阳光透过窗户亲吻着哈利的睡颜。  
"波特先生，你该起床了。第一天上课就迟到，可不是一个好习惯。"对于自己的男朋友德拉科一向很有耐心。  
"我再睡一会儿，就一会儿。再说第一节是你的课，找个时间你帮我补回来就好了。"哈利说完就把头埋到了被子里，毕竟这么好的天气不用来睡觉真是可惜了。  
"不行。"德拉科把哈利从被窝里揪了出来，"早餐在桌子上了，起来记得吃。"  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，虽然很不情愿但还是先起来了。确保德拉科走进书房准备开始上课后，才一头又倒回床上。

"波特，你来回答一下这道题。"德拉科的声音像闪电一样直击哈利的耳膜，一下把他炸醒。  
"嗯？我刚刚网卡了没听清。"哈利是不会承认自己一不小心又睡着了，听见有人喊自己名字才醒来。  
"是吗？"德拉科并不是很相信这个借口。  
"是的，如果您可以把问题再说一遍就好了。"反正德拉科现在也不会过来，哈利有恃无恐地想着。

"波特，你的观点是什么？"  
正在哈利看比赛的时候，猝不及防又被点名了。他慌忙地点开和赫敏的聊天框："刚刚他问什么了？"  
"第五页第二题。"  
哈利迅速找到了答案，改了几句后读了出来。让这更像是自己在认真思考后的结果，以便让德拉科相信他真的有在听课。  
德拉科低头看了一眼标准答案，看破不说破。毕竟这么多人，还是要给自家男朋友一点面子的。

"波特，你有什么别的想法吗？"  
寂静的一分钟过去了，还是没人回答。一直在等着的赫敏迫不及待地想回答这个问题，无数次申请连麦，但德拉科都没有接。  
又过了令人窒息的一分钟，德拉科打开了哈利的麦。  
"Fxxk，又死了。"哈利对自己的麦被打开而毫无意识。  
"波特，我希望你有在听我的课。"  
"我已经卡在这里十分钟了。"哈利似乎是在向谁吐槽，隐隐约约又听到了德拉科再叫他，"我的意思是我已经卡在这个界面十分钟了。"  
"波特先生，你真的认为我没有听见你之前在说什么吗？况且我并不认为我们家的网有这么差。"

班级群里面已经炸开。  
"？？？"  
"我刚刚没听错吧？哈利居然敢在马尔福的课上玩。"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了。"  
"问就是太勇了👍"  
"等等，马尔福刚刚说的是什么？我们家？？？"  
"盲生，你发现了一个华点。"

"波特，你觉得这道题的答案应该是什么"  
"波特，你认为……"  
"波特……"

"有谁能提醒马尔福教授不止哈利一个人在上他的课。"某位同学显然一不小心错了屏。  
虽然被光速撤回，但是哈利还是看见了。他气呼呼地走向书房，把截图怼到了德拉科脸上："我都说了不要总是提我一个人。"  
"哈利，我的直播还没关。"德拉科保持他惯有的微笑。  
这让哈利甚至想冲上去给他一拳，但他还是记得先把摄像头关了。其他人能看见的最后一个场景，就是哈利在气急败坏地走了过来。

此时的聊天区已经彻底炸开。  
"他们俩是同居了吗！！！"  
"会不会是父子叔侄之类的关系啊？"  
"楼上乱说，你看他们俩像吗？？？"  
"妈妈我磕的cp成真的！！！！！！"  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我就觉得他们俩不正常！！！"  
"男神和校草在一起了[枯萎]，果然没我什么事。"  
"[吃瓜][吃瓜]"  
……

总之，他们俩的关系在这一天公开了。


End file.
